Smile Lines
by Aeris1172
Summary: Sxc oneshot Shion and chaos talk a bit in the snowy weather.


**Smile Lines**

**xXxXxXx**

**Well, I was unbelievably bored the day after Christmas, so I visited the Xenosaga section of fanfics, only to see that Shion and Allen was making it's coming back, which is okay with me, but I was terrified it would wipe out Shion and chaos, which is like ZOMG my favorite pairing ever. Besides Draco and Hermione. Yes, some of you may have noticed that I've disappeared from the Xenosaga fic scene for a while. It's because I'm becoming extremely obsessed with Harry Potter. Especially DracoxHermione. Yay! Okay, well here goes a Shionxchaos fic. Enjoy!**

**xXxXxXx**

Shion couldn't get him out of her head. The damn guy was always in her thoughts. Quite frankly, it was exhausting to formulate daydreams hour after hour of him trying to seduce her or whatever.

_Met my match today_

She could hardly bear to be around him. She found herself fidgeting with the seams of her jacket, or twiddling her thumbs. When he looked at her, she felt herself getting lost in his mysterious, gray-blue eyes. Maybe he couldn't notice, but her other colleagues sure did.

_Felt the blood rushing and mingling  
_

It was killing her for that shield she put up after Kevin's death to be oh-so-kindly ripped down, and especially by him. It was rough also moving on from Kevin. Something she'd been wanting do forever was happening, but she didn't expect to move on and fall desperately in lust immediately afterwards.

_A curious and enigmatic thing_

chaos wasn't normal. Anyone in their right senses could tell within a blink of an eye. Tall, extremely thin, silver locks, and those eyes… His eyes seemed to hold an abnormal amount of knowledge, as if he'd been alive for thousands of years… Shion sighed. She knew everyone said that. As a matter of fact, she'd heard Jr. say it about twenty times to random workers around the Durandal.

_  
Now spiders in my dreams...  
_

_Synchronicity weaves like a web  
_

_When you were meant to be a meal!_

"Hey," someone said, sitting down on the chair across from Shion. She didn't look up from her drink, which she had been staring into.

"If you don't mind, I'm busy wallowing in my--Oh, hello, chaos," she said as she looked up, her expression changing from depression to a smile as she saw the boy's cute face. She felt her cheeks flush.

"How are you?" chaos asked, smiling at her.

_I want you bad_

"F-Fine," Shion stammered, drinking her coffee. chaos smiled again and leaned forwards in his chair.

"How come you're sitting here in this bar on a nice day like this?" He asked.

"Heating," she choked out as she set her coffee down and glanced at a vent above her. chaos chuckled.

"Choosing the seat below the venting? Smart," he said.

_I want you bad!_

Shion smiled at him, then looked back down and fiddled with the hem of her sleeve, not knowing what to say, or what he was even going to say. She hated awkward silences like this, but especially because it was with chaos, she became more fidgety and nervous than usual. She was hoping that the next words out of his mouth were, "I love you," but honestly, what was the chance of that happening?

_I understand why they say, "High school never ends."_

"Heychaosdoyouwannagowalkingwithmemaybe?" Shion sputtered, looking up, face still flushed slightly. chaos chuckled and smiled at the nervous brunette in front of him and stood up.

"Sure." As he said that, Shion felt herself exhale, not noticing she had been holding her breath and waiting for his response. She stood up, leaving her hot drink sitting on the table and pulled her jacket off the back of her chair and slipped it onto her form, zipping it up as the two walked out the door. Shion slipped on her gloves as a rush of cold air hit the two. She shivered slightly. chaos smiled. He'd always been attracted to her.

_I'll never act my age_

The two walked silently for quite a while, looking at the snowy scenery. Children ran around, throwing snowballs at each other, grinning and laughing as they tripped and buried themselves into the fluffy white on the ground.

_But you can tell by the lines in my smile_

_That I have been around for awhile_

Shion smiled at the children laughing gaily, but envied them. She hadn't enjoyed herself in quite a while, actually, since Kevin's death. Her shield had been holding her back for the longest time, but she suddenly had the urge to roll around in the snow and just run around with chaos, playing and having fun. Also preferably scaring the small children. She looked up at him, and found he was looking upon the kids, nose pink from the cold, hands shoved in the pockets of his large jacket.

_So, insecurities…_

Shion jogged forwards, bent over and smashed together a ball of snow, then turned to chaos, grinning, actually, rather seductively. chaos's face went a little pink and he just chuckled and smiled, closing his eyes. Shion threw the snowball at his face, laughing. The children stared at her as she walked over to chaos, whose face was covered in cold snow. He brushed the snow off his pink face, laughing warmly. Shion smiled, thankful he wasn't about to go all super omega angel bastard mode on her.

_Are about as useful as trying  
_

_To put the pin back in the grenade_

"I think you got snow up my nose," chaos joked, rubbing his nose. Shion laughed a little harder, throwing herself down in the snow.

_I want you bad_

"Snow angels!" She moved her arms up and down in the snow, smiling and enjoying herself finally. chaos smiled and grabbed her wrists as she extended her arms to be pulled up. He wrapped one arm around his waist, pulling her close to him and looking at the snow angel she made, chuckling. Shion felt her heart jump as he moved his other hand and entwined their fingers. One of the children cried out in disgust.

_I want you bad!_

"Eww! Old people love!" Shion's jaw dropped and she laughed, burying her head into chaos's shoulder as his laughter grew louder.

_I understand why they say, "High school never ends."_

"C'mon, let's get out of here before they start getting nakie!" The other child cried, grabbing his friend's hand and running away, casting terrified glances at Shion and chaos.

_I want you bad_

Shion removed her hand from chaos's and looked at the kids, who were running off. She shook her head, heart still pounding erratically from chaos's touch on her waist. She turned to him and saw his eyes locked on her face. She blushed and looked down at his hand and back up at his mysterious eyes.

_I want you bad!_

"chaos…?" She said, her eyes fluttering shut and leaning in to his face.

_I understand why they say, "High school never STOPS!"_

"Hey, guys, what are you doing!" A voice from behind them demanded. Shion screamed and jumped away from chaos, almost falling on her ass in the process. chaos, usually behind the calm one, whirled around, cheeks flushing quickly. Jr. stood there, arms akimbo, eyebrows arched at the two.

_This isn't coincidence_

"Jr!" Shion cried.

"Yeah, what? I've been looking all over for you guys and here I find you, wrapped in each others arms, making out!" He yelled.

"We were **not** making out!" Shion retorted, blushing.

"Yeah, whatever!"

_There's no such thing_

"Anyways! We need chaos on the bridge of the Durandal and Allen needs you, Shion," he said, pointing at her.

"For what?"

"I dunno… Personal use?" He joked.

"Jr!" Shion yelled.

"For working on KOS-MOS, geez!" Jr. squeaked, looking a bit scared of Shion's mean expression.

_This isn't coincidence, no, no, no…_

"Okay," Shion sighed, glancing at chaos, who was still a bit pink in the face. He looked at her, eyes filled with an emotion she'd never seen in them before. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

_This isn't coincidence _

"My god," Jr. groaned. "Get on with it. I'll be back at the bridge in a while, chaos, I'm going and getting lunch. Shion, you… Just go work on KOS-MOS," he finished, walking off, grumbling to himself.

_It's no such thing_

_This isn't, no…_

Shion walked along with chaos beside her, silent for quite a while. Their would-be-kiss-but-stupid-Jr-interrupted-it had made things quite awkward between them. Shion looked around at the snowy surroundings. Even though Jr. had been controlling the weather, it was great. She hadn't had fun in the snow for the longest time, and being with chaos had made it a thousand times better than anytime before.

_I want you bad_

chaos looked over at Shion. She had her hands stuffed in her pockets and her nose was pink from the cold as his was earlier. Some snow had caught in her auburn hair, and it was getting damp.

"Shion, I…" He began. She looked up at him, smiling.

_I want you bad!_

"Don't worry about it," she said, brushing some hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"…Alright," chaos said, looking back towards where they were walking.

_I understand why they say, "High school never ends."_

He couldn't stop thinking about how warm her body felt against his, or how much her eyes had been sparkling when he pulled her up from the snow. How her laugh could make flowers bloom in the middle of winter. He was going mad. He'd fallen in love with Shion. He looked down at the road they were walking on.

_I want you bad_

Shion looked up and over at the thin, silver haired boy walking beside her. She'd known she was completely infatuated with him for the past months, but yet, it seemed to be evolving into more than a childish crush.

_I want you bad!_

"chaos, really… I do like you," she said mindlessly. She then stopped dead in her tracks, realizing the words that had just come out of her mouth. chaos ceased walking and looked back at her, smiling.

"As I do you," he exclaimed, eyes lighting up warmly. Shion smiled and moved forwards, beside him. She stood on her toes and placed a light peck on his cheek. chaos grinned sheepishly as she grabbed his gloved hand. They walked to the transport and then to the bridge in silence, fingers entwined.

"Shion, chaos! There you are!" Mary cried as she saw the two come in. "Jr. was looking for you, chaos, and Shion…. Whoa," she trailed off as she saw their hands.

"Allen is gonna be _so _pissed," Jr. said, walking in behind them, from the train, looking at the two. Shion winced.

_I understand why they say, "High school never ends…"_

**XxXxXxX**

**Blargen. I don't like how the ending was, but I have ubermajorsuperomega writer's block. –cries- It's very depressing. xD Reviews make me happeh. This may be my only story for quite a while, just cuz I'm likin' HP way more than Xenosaga.**

**-scream of terror- **

**XD**

**Lub! **

**-Aeris1172**


End file.
